The Joker
The Joker 'is Batman's arch-nemesis and serves as the main antagonist of the first 2 ''LEGO Batman games, and as an ally character in the other 2. Character Backstory Having an unknown past, what is to be believed is that The Joker was once a petty criminal who fell into a vat of chemicals. The toxins' effects turned his skin white, his hair green, and his lips red. This gave him the appearance, and also the mind, of a crazed clown. Now calling himself "The Joker", he henceforth started executing insane schemes that relate to the actions of a clown with a deadly twist. He utilizes his extensive arsenal of weapons which include: machine guns, laughing gas which he named Joker Gas, and an electric hand buzzer in his schemes. At his time at Arkham Asylum, his psychiatrist named Harleen Quinzel fell in love with him and reinvented herself as the madcap criminal Harley Quinn. The pair continues to carry out his mad plots onto the city of Gotham. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the first LEGO Batman ''game, The Joker acts as one of the 3 main antagonists, along with The Riddler and Penguin, and is the final boss of the heroes portion of the game. As a boss, Joker uses his guns to shoot the player and uses his buzzer to electrocute them, forcing the other character to attack Joker while he is vulnerable. The Joker is also playable in the villains' portion of the game, appearing in 5 levels alongside his underlings. As a playable character, Joker can use his 2 guns and use his buzzer to activate special 'Joker' switches to solve puzzles. He is also immune to toxic waste. In ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes In LEGO Batman 2, The Joker serves as the main antagonist of the game alongside Lex Luthor and is fought multiple times by the player including the final mission. Like the first game, Joker attacks by using his electric buzzer to force the other character to attack him. After beating the main story, The Joker can be unlocked after defeating him at the Ace Chemicals plant for 250,000 studs. In this game, Joker uses a single gun instead of 2 and can activate electricity switches, much like Batman's electricity suit. He can also open special 'Joker boxes' to reveal hidden objects, switches or collectibles. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham In LEGO Batman 3, The Joker initially serves as a villain, invading the Watchtower with his fellow villains, and has a boss fight in mission 4 '''Space Station Infestation alongside Lex Luthor, although he does not directly fight the player. After discovering that Brainiac poses a threat to Earth, The Joker teams up with the Justice League to help defeat him. In this game, Joker can use his gun, and change into special suits that give him new abilities to solve puzzles and access hidden areas: * Decoy Suit, which allows Joker to summon controllable clacking teeth to attack and distract enemies. * Demolition Suit, which allows Joker to shoot missiles and place detonators to destroy silver objects. * Electricity Suit, which allows Joker to walk through electrified areas and take electricity from special switches, giving power to empty switches to activate devices. * Flower Suit, which allows Joker to use his Joker Gas to mind control certain characters to activate switches or perform other tasks. * Illumination Suit, which allows Joker to make use of charging stations to light himself up and illuminate dark areas. * Magnet Suit, which allows Joker to move glowing blue objects and walk up glowing blue walls. * Sphere Suit, which allows Joker to inflate himself into a ball to activate special ball switches. In LEGO DC Super-Villains In DC Super-Villains, The Joker serves as one of the main protagonists of the game, alongside Rookie, Harley Quinn and the other villains of the DC universe, coming together to stop the Crime Syndicate and Darkseid. In this game, The Joker can use his gun, and can now throw pie bombs to destroy silver objects, and spraypaint walls and portraits to destroy the wall or activate collectibles. After collecting ingredients, he can also create Joker Gas and use it to progress in missions. Gallery 3_7_Batman1_CharGrid.png 2_8_Batman2_CharGrid.png Batman1_TheJoker.png Batman2_TheJoker.png Batman3_TheJoker.png SuperVillains_TheJoker.png Physical Appearance In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, The Joker has green hair with spikes on either side of his head and has red lips and greyish-whiteish skin. He wears a purple jacket, with a green bowtie and an orange button-down underneath, as well as an orange flower on his left. He has purple pants and footwear, and 2 handguns. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, The Joker receives an updated look. His hair is now shorter and spiked in the middle, and now has green eyebrows and jaw markings, as well as a bigger mouth. His jacket is a darker purple, and he now wears a green vest underneath, with dark green stripes. He has an orange shirt underneath this. His flower is also larger and more defined, and he now carries a single rifle gun. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, The Joker's jacket is a lighter purple, with light purple inside lining. He now wears a yellow bowtie, a turquoise striped vest with purple inner lining, and an orange button-down below that. Other than that, he is unchanged. In LEGO DC Super-Villains, The Joker's purple jacket is now closed at the bottom and features blue stripes, and 2 pockets containing cards in one, and a gold chain (possibly attached to a pocket watch) in the other. Underneath his jacket, he wears a green button-down, and he also wears a red bow-tie. His sleeves are green, with yellow patches on them. Games * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Minifigures Category:Characters in LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham